Alone
by orchidluv
Summary: She relished her time alone. Pure smutfic. B/?


**This is pure smut.**

 **You've been warned.**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Bella relished the weeks when her father, Charlie would take the night shift. She was always so wound up from Edward's constant deflections that by the third week in Charlie's swing shift when he would strike out on midnights, she would take this alone time to herself. Edward despised being away from Bella for a week at a time, but used these weeks to go on hunting trips in Alaska, making himself able to resist the call to her blood by gorging himself.

The old adage was true, when the cat is away the mouse will play.

Each Sunday afternoon before Charlie headed out for his shift, Edward would spend time with Bella, caressing her skin softly above her long sleeved shirts, never touching skin where she needed to feel him most. But each Sunday night, when Edward would say goodbye and leave for Alaska and Charlie left the house, Bella relished the sweet solace.

This particular Sunday evening, after a nice long soak in the bathtub, Bella pulled her thick navy blue robe around her naked body. Her room was lit only by the string of lights hanging in one corner. Her _Wuthering Heights_ novel sat on the bedside table but she ignored it. Her cell phone pinged on her desk across the room, she ignored it. Instead, Bella did what she always did on these weeks.

She laid herself down on her double bed, purple comforter pulled up to the top underneath her, and opened her robe. Her nimble fingers danced over soft rose nipples until they pebbled tightly, her breath catching. One hand strayed slowly down her torso, feeling the soft skin of her lower abdomen as she traversed the expanse of skin to her destination. Her manicured fingers dipped lower, feeling the bare silky smooth skin between her thighs.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed and her head tilted to the side. A small sigh escaped her dusky pink lips. While one hand kept fingering the nipple of her pillowy breast, the other pressed between slick lips against the small bundle of nerves hidden there. A small grunt of arousal was heard. Her fingers traced first one soaked lip, down low to her entrance, then up the other side until she reached her clit again. Circling the bundle slightly harder, her thighs fell open, exposing Bella's wet center to the clouds out her window.

The fingers playing with her left nipple traveled the valley between her breasts to peak the nipple of her right breast. Her head pressed back into the pillow as the fingers of both her hands kept a steady pressure.

She loved this time alone.

o.o

He watched, as he did every time, sitting in the tree outside her window as her fragile, manicured fingers dipped into her honey scented core. One hand teased the rosebuds that tipped her breasts. Oh how he wished it were his hands on her. Those beautiful pillows would fit in his hands just right. He wanted to feel her pebbled nipples rubbing against his palms, feel her sopping core rubbing against his steel arousal.

He palmed himself over his boxer briefs, for he had already opened his pants in preparation. He didn't give a fuck if this was wrong or voyeuristic. She was a porcelain beauty and this was the only time he got to spend with her.

Even if she didn't know it.

She thought she was alone, this is why she did this. Relished the time that she had the house to herself for a whole week. Touching herself every night, moaning and writhing on her bed. Her fingers squelching in the liquid gold that she caressed from her center. He wished he could taste her. Watching her lift her fingers from her pussy to her mouth, he had to bite his knuckles to stop his groan. His eyes were so hooded with arousal he could barely see her, but he fought the urge to shut them. He needed this, to see her so uninhibited. So different from the Bella everyone knew.

o.o

Her body was on fire, the beginning of her first orgasm was climbing, her body wriggling and writhing. She threw her robe to the floor, stark naked on her bed with only the string lights to highlight the sweat that started to glisten on her skin. Bella's knees lifted, her feet propping her legs up, her fingers dipping in and out of her tight heat, hips grinding. Flashes of a beautiful man with his long thick cock standing in front of her, stroking his flesh fly through her mind's eye. She moans louder, tossing her head from left to right and her hips buck again. Her middle and third fingers pressed deep inside her pussy, palm of her hand pressed against her clit, her other hand pulling and twisting on her nipple sending electricity through her body.

Her orgasm is close, she can tell and she's glad she remembered to do the laundry because this is going to get messy. Bella sees the beautiful man behind her lids again and whimpers his name softly. Her pussy is throbbing, imagining it's _his_ fingers or _his_ tongue or _his_ beautiful cock thrust inside of her. Only in her mind and only during these weeks alone.

o.o

He watches as she tosses her head side to side, her fingers thrust deep inside her tight pussy. She whimpers a name and he freezes.

That's him!

She's masturbating to him and he cannot resist the pull any longer. When he thought she was touching herself and getting off to _Edward_ , he swore he would stick to voyeurism. He would never push her, never even put the thought into her head. He kept his distance, was polite and shared a smile with her often, but he never let his attraction show. Never would he allow her to see that the moment she steps into the room his cock springs to life, throbbing painfully for her heat. The others know. They all know. They also know he would never force himself on her. He may be a perverted voyeur, but he does have his standards.

This changed the whole game, however. Bella whimpering his name had sprung him into action. One hand holding his pants up, the other propelling himself silently through her open window, he stands over her and releases his cock from the confines of his boxer briefs, letting those and his pants swoosh to the floor. Massaging himself in long, slow strokes he whispers her name. Her eyes pop open, hooded with lust and meet his. Her fingers in her pussy pause for just a moment until her eyes see what he's doing.

A sly smile crosses her lips as she lets her legs fall back to the bed. Pulling her fingers from her pussy agonizingly slow, she leaves a juicy trail of arousal from bottom lips to top lips where she dips them into her mouth. He throws his head back and lets out a gutteral groan. His balls throb with the need for release and he steps closer to the bed at her side. She pats the comforter and he kneels beside her as she gets up on her knees. Dropping her head, her tongue darts out, lapping at the bead of moisture that's gathered at the slit of his cock. She hums and sits back up before turning around on the bed, her pert bottom lifting up higher as she folds her upper body forward onto the bed. Her little fingers grasp the edge of the bed, her loose damp mahogany hair hangs over one shoulder as she tilts her head back at him and gives him a coy look.

Still rubbing his rock hard cock, he stares at the beauty in front of him, bent over, ass and pussy practically in his face. He stares a moment too long for Bella's liking so she brings a hand under her to her dripping core. He can tell she is still close to coming. He watches as she drags a single digit through the liquid heat of her sex then continues staring, amazed as her finger dips further back and circles her tight bud.

He can't stop his audible gasp and his grip tightens on his cock. Bella smirks at him, she isn't the shy timid girl everyone knows. She's his vixen. _His._

He will make sure of it. Lifting himself up to sit on his knees he leans closer to Bella, dragging his cock up and down her slick folds. She's drenched.

"Dip in." She whispers. He dips into her heat then back out and watches in shock at the spray of come. Hearing her moan and witnessing _that,_ his growl is feral as flips her over onto her back.

"Do that again!" He commands, his voice deep and raspy.

He watches as he dips his cock into her hole again, her fingers pressing on her clit tightly, and when he pulls back out her come sprays him in the chest as she cries out in abandon.

He has, of course heard of squirting orgasms but he had never witnessed one unless someone were to consider porn a viable option. This though...this was perfection personified. Watching Bella's back arch, her peaked breasts pressed upward, her voice crying out in pleasure, her warm come spraying him in the chest, he had no words! He flopped down to the bed on his stomach and Bella lifted her head to see where he went. She smirked again as she watched his hungry black eyes, his open mouth and darting tongue, get closer to her throbbing core.

He latched on, his tongue dipping deep inside her entrance even as his thumb pressed firmly against her clit, rubbing side to side. She sprayed straight to the back of his throat and he moaned long and loud into her pussy. She tasted so sweet! Honey and strawberries. He kept his movements up, not letting her stop. The keening cries of his name and "fuck!" kept him going, her hips bucking his face, his own hips grinding against the bed. He pressed his tongue harder into her and she flew straight up and grabbed his hair with both hands, her head thrown back, mouth open wide as she screamed and shot her ejaculate into his mouth. He swallowed every sweet drop. Lapping at her swollen red pussy lips to soothe any friction burn.

When she fell back onto the bed, he crawled up her body and swept his tongue over her panting, parted lips.

Grinding his still throbbing cock into her thigh, he asked, "Can I make love to you, Bella?"

o.o

This was so much better than her mind's eye. Having him here in her bed hovering over her, pressing his cock into her thigh, she knows there's nothing better. She arches her back, pressing her breasts into the wet shirt on his chest. Wet with her come. Knowing that he wants to thrust his long thick cock inside her pussy has her juices flowing onto the bed.

His left hand comes up and cradles her breast in his palm. Her nipple rises painfully to greet him and he massages her gently. She realizes she hasn't answered his question yet.

 _"Can I make love to you, Bella?"_

Oh fuck yes, please. She nods to him and adjusts her lower body to engulf his hips between her legs. His cock nestles between her slick pussy lips and she grinds up and down his shaft. He is thick, hard as steel, and she cannot wait to have him thrusting inside her.

His black eyes stare into her soul as he tilts his hips, one hand caresses her thigh even as he lifts her leg to wrap around his waist. His other hand cups the back of her head, his forearm holding his weight up over her body and his hips push forward a tiny bit, letting the head of his cock slide in.

She knows he's being careful because she's a virgin, but he doesn't need to use such caution. She's been using vibrators for over a year now after attending a sex toy party that Angela had. She bucked her hips into his, pulling his thickness deeper into her pussy and groaned at the feelings it sent through her body. Pulses of hot electric heat ran through her veins from her chest to her fingers and toes. Bella curled her toes as her lover pulled himself from her then snapped his hips back hard and fast. Her head flew back and she cried out in pleasure...and a little bit of pain.

"Oh God, Bella. You feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock." His voice grunted huskily. His eyes were heavily hooded staring into hers and she reached her hand up to grasp at the nape of his neck, yanking him down to her lips. She tasted his mouth, shoved her tongue between his lips, moaning, whimpering.

o.o

He kept a hard and fast rhythm knowing he wouldn't last long, but not caring. He wanted to feel the pulse of release with her scorching heat wrapped so tightly around his straining cock. His hands slid under her back, pressing flat and pulling her up to him to sit on his thighs as he kept pumping into her. Each thrust pulled a grunt from deep in his chest and a constant purr rumbled. He knew the purr was the call of a true mate and he relished in being able to finally make love to her.

Bella wrapped her arms and legs around him like a fucking koala bear as he thrust into her, his motions slowing some with their new position. He slid one hand down her back toward her tight bud. He gently squeezed her backside before slipping a finger down her crack and fingering her softly. She moaned deeply into his neck, her hot breath fanning across him even as her fingers worked to finally unbutton his drying shirt. He completely forgot about it so he ripped it off for her, eager to feel her nipples pressed against his chest, rubbing against his own hard nipples. He moaned again when his finger traveled lower and found her juices still flowing down around his cock as he fucked her. She leaned back, changing the position and making him growl in pleasure, able to dip his head and capture one delectable nipple in his mouth. Her hands gripped his neck tightly as she rotated her hips and one of her hands dipped low to press against her throbbing clit.

She tilted her head back, lifted herself off of him, and pressed harder to her clit. A loud "oh fuck!" and she was coming, spraying like a fountain all over her lover. He let out a loud roar and grabbed her hips, slamming her down roughly on his cock. He needed her now, he needed to fill her with his scent. Oh he wished he could bite her, but no. Not yet. Soon.

He pumped harder and faster than before, lifting her up and down by her waist and her tight muscles contracted again around him one final time bringing him to his release, screaming her name into the night air.

o.o

Bella didn't know what would happen after this but she knew that everything was different now. As they lie on her bed late Sunday night, his fingers trailing softly up and down her back as she lays on his chest, she whispers, "I've always loved you." Before drifting off to sleep. She's not alone anymore.

o.o

She doesn't feel when his fingers still his course on her back when she whispers the words he's longed to hear. She's already asleep. His heart soars and he vows then and there to find a way to make everything work between them.

Family be damned.


End file.
